For the Longest Time
by MarkandJakeForever
Summary: The New Directions and The Troubletones go head to head to see who will be featured more at the upcoming Invitationals performance. With the arrival of new members joining both teams, Will and Roz have to decide which song shows off their group dynamic and is a strong enough contender to help them win. Camille buts heads into The Crew and is left with more enemies then she wants.


Episode 1, For The Longest Time

(Out on the football field, the Cheerios are practicing an elaborate number while Ally Francisco is sadly looking on as she wishes she could be out there doing the routine with them. Camille, Valerie, Sasha, and Megan are giving it their all but are looking very tired as most of them have been hard at work in both the New Directions and The Troubletones. Sue goes to the boom box to try out a new song since she hated_ Call Me Maybe. _Coach Roz watches on while Megan, who is a huge fan of the song, starts to sing it, but she's not the only one who loves the song.)

**Megan:**

_Now I've got a confession_ (**Cheerios: **Ha ha ha ha)

**Ally:**

_When I was young I wanted attention_ (**Cheerios: **Ha ha ha ha)

**Megan:**

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_ (**Cheerios: **Ha ha ha ha)

**Ally:**

_Anything at all for them to notice me_ (**Cheerios: **Ha ha ha ha)

**Megan: **

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

**Ally: **

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

**Stefanie ****(**a medium height, dark hair, sophomore is singing towards her mother**)****:**

_You don't know what its like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

**Ally: **

_Cuz see when I was younger I would say_

(Scene shifts simultaneously to something that they are striving for.)

**Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: **

_When I grow up _

**Ally (**Ally being the head Cheerio leading them at nationals**):**

_I wanna be famous _

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

**Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: **

_When I grow up_

**Stefanie ****(**watches each of her mother's mistakes and going in the other direction**)****:**

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

**Megan (**Megan is on a Hollywood Block Buster film set**): **

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV _

**Ally:**

_People know me _

_Be on magazines_

**Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: **

_When I grow up _

**Stefanie:**

_Fresh and clean _

**Megan:**

_Number one chick _

**Ally:**

_When I step out on the scene_

**Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: **

_But be careful what you wish for_

**Megan: **

_Cuz you just might get it_

**Stefanie: **

_You just might get it_

**Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: **

_You just might get it_ (**Ally:** Get it!)

**Ally: **

_They used to tell me I was silly_ (**Cheerios: **Ha ha ha ha)

**Megan (**on stage at her sold out concert**): **

_Until I popped up on the TV_ (**Cheerios: **La la la la)

_I always wanted to be a superstar _(**Cheerios: **Ha ha ha ha)

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far_ (**Cheerios: **La la la la)

**Ally (**giving hope to young children in wheelchairs**):**

_I see them staring at me _

_Ooh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true cuz what I do_

_No one can do it better_

_You can talk about me _

_Cuz I'm a hot topic_

**Ally and Stefanie:**

_I see you watching me watching me_

_And I know you want it, oh_

**Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: **

_When I grow up_

**Megan (**waiting in line at a talent agency**):**

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

**Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: **

_When I grow up_

**Stefanie (**singing to Roz at her audition**):**

_I wanna see the world _

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

**Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: **

_When I grow up_

**Ally (**with her girlfriend Paige trying hard to find someone who would want a paraplegic as a model**):**

_Be on TV_

_People know me _

_Be on magazines_

**Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: **

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean _

_Number one chick_

_When I step out on the scene_

**Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: **

_But be careful what you wish for_

**Stefanie (**looking at a picture of her mom dressed as hooker**): **

_Cuz you just might get it_

**Ally: **

_You just might get it_

**Both: **

_You just might get it (__**Megan:**__ Get it!)_

(Ally and Megan look around they see that the Cheerios had already stopped practicing and the rest of the Cheerios had confused stares at Megan and Ally. Sue looks somewhat intrigued while Roz looks amused.)

* * *

(In the locker room, the football jocks are still pumped from their win last Friday and are getting ready for practice. Coach Bieste walks in and has some news for them.)

**Bieste:** Well congrats on the victory but we still have some things we need to discus.

**Skylar:** Oh common Bieste, we won out game can we not hear about how we played just for once?

(All the guys roll their eyes)

**Bieste:** This isn't about how you played, which if you want to know I'll be glad to tell you. Anyways after closely examining both Mark and Tyler's performance as quarterback I have decided that our 2018 quarterback is . . . Mark Peary.

(They all cheer except for Tyler who is still furious about what happened to him last week that he gets up and walks out.)

**Brady: **This calls for a celebration.

**Mark:** Yeah, it does, but we still have some thing we need to do.

**Skylar: **You can't be serious, are you?

**Mark:** No, I am very serious. I mean six years ago, our school finally won Nationals in Glee Club, and keep in mind some of those guys were on the football team, but they failed to make any change in the social structure, but this is our year; two National trophies and we can finish what our jock bros started.

**Skylar:** But still-

**Mark (**_sing-song_**):** Aria will be there. (_Skylar blushes._)

**Dean:** Yeah, but do we have to sing? I mean they were popular until glee and got slushied and harassed all the time.

**Mark:** Well that may be but we'll be legends if we get glee to be popular. Think about that. I mean we're already legends for still being undefeated in football, a sport we used to suck at.

**Brady:** True, and I can help by inviting them to _the_ best parties Ohio's ever seen.

**Mark:** I'm taking that as a "yes." All right, let's go visit Schue.

**Skylar:** Um, I might end up there later, my sister just back from a conference thing so I have to help her.

Bell rings.

(Principal Figgins speaks to Mr. Schuester, Sue Sylvester, and Coach Roz about the future of the Glee Clubs.)

**Schue**: It's only the second week back at school there's no way one of our kids are in trouble.

**Figgins**: This isn't about who is or who is not in trouble.

**Sue**: Well then someone please explain to me why I am here.

**Figgins**: This is about both the Troubletones and the New Directions.

(All three exchange looks of curiosity.)

**Figgins**: You see, I have been going over the budgets for both clubs and I do not have enough money for both of you're clubs to do individual Invitationals.

**Schue****, Sue, and Roz**: What?

**Figgins**: I know you both want to show off you're independent show choirs, but it is not in the budget to do two different nights.

**Schue: **Well then why don't we just do it on the same night, that way we both show off our clubs without wasting a ton of money?

**Roz:** I wont stand for it. My girls need their own night; after all we did win Nationals last year.

**Figgins:** I have an idea; at our Pep Assembly this Friday we will let the student body decide who will lead the upcoming Invitationals.

**Schue**: But that is not fair, they will vote for who popularity not what Glee Club is about.

**Figgins**: I'm not suggesting that the winners will be the only Glee Club to perform but the winner will just get featured more. You guys like competition between the groups is this is just another added pressure. I'm trying to help you guys. Anyways, you are dismissed.

(All three are shocked at the news they were just told.)

**Roz**: So do we tell the kids?

**Schue**: No, at least not now, let's just get to the assembly and tell them afterwards.

**Sue**: Right 'cause that way we have the weekend to recover from the drama that will arise from them finding out that they will have to work together after the competition.

(Mr. Schue reminisces about all his past victories; from the one he competed in to the ones New Directions.)

**Lilly**: Mr. Schue, for the longest time you've been reminiscing about your past victories and we don't even know what song we're doing for Friday.

**Mark**: Seriously Mr. Schue, Lilly is right. I walked by the pool this morning and I over heard The Troubletones practicing for Friday and they were awesome.

(Flashes to a Mark walking by the pool watching a small portion of The Troubletones practicing _Independent Women_ by Destiny's Child.)

**Roz: **And a 5, 6, 7, 8

**Troubletones:**

_All the women who are independent _(**Melanie**: _Ohhh, Hey_)

_Throw your hands up at me_

_All the honey's who makin' money_

_Throw your hands up at me _(**Jasmine:** _Throw your hands up at me baby_)

_All the mommas who profit dollas_

_Throw your hands up at me _(**Valerie: **_Throw your hands up at me_)

_All the ladies who truly feel me_

_Throw your hands up at me_ (**Natalie:** _Throw your hands up at me_)

_Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that _(**Melanie: **_Down like that_)

_Charlie, how your Angels get down like that?_ (**Jasmine: **_Down like that_)

_Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that _(**Valerie: **_Down like that_)

_Charlie, how your Angels get down like that?_ (**Natalie: **_Down like that_)

(Back in the choir room.)

**Schue**: You guys, I got it. I know The Troubletones are very talented but they're focused more on being perfect and flawless rather than enjoying the true meaning of what Glee Club is all (_he turns around and sees the new members_) Um what's going on here?

**Tyler (**_who also just walked in_**):** I'd like to know too, I thought you guys hated glee club.

**Mark:** Hate is such a strong word.

**Dean:** And we can't let you get all the hot girls in glee. (_Winks at the girls in the club._)

**Brady:** For reals. Plus you don't even know us that well to make such a remark. I bet you didn't know that singing is one of my specialties and what I want to do when my football stardom is over.

**Mark (**_Sees Harry behind Camille_**):** Oh hey, Harry, when did you join?

(Harry blushes a little while Tyler gives them a suspicious look before sitting down.)

**Schue: **Well I would love for you guys to audition but there isn't that much time so we'll just throw you into the mix.

**Tyler: **Now you guys can't slushie us.

**Schue**: Anyways, as I was saying, yeah The Troubletones are incredible performers but they lack what Glee Club is all about.

**Lilly**: And what is that Mr. Schue?

**Schue**: Did I ever tell you what my Glee Club director told us?

**Adam**: Yeah, you said, "Mrs. Adler told us that 'By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy.'" Then you guys won by doing some insane disco mashup.

**Schue** (_snaps and points_): Exactly, now does anyone know what she meant by that?

**Camille**: It means that you should open yourself up to joy so that you perform with as much joy as you possibly can. Am I right?

**Schue**: Close, it means to have fun no matter what happens. Because by giving it your all, there is no regret. (_Class stares at him in silence and confusion_). What I want you guys to do is to think about the happiest moment of your life and let that flow through your veins when you perform.

**Jeff**: So do you have a song picked out for us?

**Schue**: Actually I do, a song that will let you experience what it is like when you open yourself up to joy.

(A long pause).

**Max**: Well, don't leave us hanging Mr. Schue.

**Schue**: The song is-

GLEE

Bell Rings

(In the hallway Camille and Tyler talk by her locker.)

**Camille**: So what do you think about the song Mr. Schue gave us.

**Tyler**: I honestly never heard of it, until he played it for us but I think it will be good.

**Camille**: Are you nervous?

**Tyler**: No. I'm excited actually.

**Camille**: So you never told me.

**Tyler**: What didn't I tell you?

**Camille**: If we are still friends, after I tricked you.

**Tyler**: Oh yeah, I don't know.

**Camille** (_a little angry_): What do you mean you don't know?

**Tyler**: I've been busy.

**Camille**: But-

**Tyler**: Look right now just isn't gonna work out, us being friends, Natalie is still riding me about even just being in the same group as you and I didn't get to be the quarterback.

**Camille**: So your gonna let _her_ control your life then.

**Tyler**: I love her, and despite her craziness she actually is a nice person. And no she isn't controlling my life.

**Camille **(_under her breath_): A nice person who hates my guts.

**Tyler**: I'll see you around during Glee Club but nothing else; at least not for a while.

(Tyler walks away and Camille is banging her head on her locker because she feels stupid for destroying her first real friend that she met in High School. Just then she looks up and sees three girls, Natalie and her two friends wearing expensive dresses and high heels strutting down the hallway like models on a cat walk.)

**Camille** (_to Max who's locker is next to hers_): I don't know if its cuz I hit my head so many times or are they actually blowing in the wind?

**Max**: Oh you're talking about "the Crew."

**Camille** (_laughs_): The what?

**Max**: "The Crew." The short one and Pilipino one are the two top girls, at this school and I think the tall one is new; I guess they dropped the other one. _And_ if you can believe it, the tall one is the only one who _is_ a Cherrio the other two are in The Troubletones.

**Camille (**_to Max_**)**: Does "Crew" stand for something?

(Natalie graciously walks up to Camille.)

**Natalie (**_extremely preppy_**)**: Actually it does Goldie it stands for: Credit Ratings Equals Wealth, uh duh.

(The three girls laugh.)

**Natalie (**_bitchy_**)**: Just kidding it stands for-

**Camille **(_interjects_): Crazy Rich Elephant Witch.

(Max tries to hold in his laughter.)

**Natalie **(_peeved_): Cool, Rich, Enthusiastic, Women.

**Camille**: Whatever.

**Natalie**: Hey Goldie Locks, stay away from my man.

(They turn to leave.)

**Camille **(_to their backs_): Who are those girls, your bimbo sidekicks?

(They stop and turn. The Pilipino girl who is Camille's height walks over to her first.)

**Girl** **#1**: I'm Jasmine and I am not a bimbo, I'm Sophomore class president.

**Camille**: How are you class president if elections don't begin for another week?

(Valerie, who is taller than both them and also a Cheerio, comes over.)

**Valerie**: That's because no one runs against Jasmine, got that, Freshmeat.

**Camille**: It's Fresh_man_, not meat. And you are?

**Jasmine**: That's Valerie, and the three of us run The Troubletones and _the school_.

**Camille** (_baffled_): Wait what?

**Max**: Girl, you need yo ears checked.

**Natalie**: Common ladies, she obviously didn't hear us. So, let's show her who runs this place.

(They turn around and begin to perform Beyoncé's _Who Run Da World (Girls) _while everyone else backs into their lockers to try and not get in the way of the "the Crew")

**Natalie:**

_Girls, we run this motha _(**Jasmine and Valerie:**_ yeah!_)_ [x4]_

_CREW!_

**Jasmine:**

_Who run the school? _(**Valerie: **_Crew!_)_ [x4]_

**Natalie and Jasmine:**

_Who run this motha? _(**Valerie: **_Crew!_)_ [x4]_

**Natalie:**

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_

_But no they don't_

_Make your check come at they neck,_

_Disrespect us no they wont_

**Jasmine:**

_Boy don't even try to touch this _(**Valerie:**_ Touch this_)

**Natalie:**

_Boy this beat is crazy_ (**Valerie:** _Crazy_)

**Valerie:**

_This is how they made me_ (**Natalie and Jasmine: **_Made me_)

_Houston Texas baby_

**Jasmine:**

_This goes out to all my girls_

_That's in the club rocking the latest_

_Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later_

**Valerie:**

_I think I need a barber_

_None of these people can fade me_

_I'm so good with this,_

_I remind you I'm so hood with this_

**Natalie, Jasmine, and Valerie (**walks up to Tyler, Harry, and Mark and seduces them**):**

_Boy I'm just playing_

_Come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_If you pay me_

**Natalie:**

_My persuasion can build a nation _(**Jasmine and Valerie:** _Oh, oh_)

_Endless power, with our love we can devour _(**Jasmine and Valerie:** _Oh, oh_)

**Valerie:**

_You'll do anything for me_

_Who run the school? _(**Jasmine and Natalie: **_Crew!_)

**Natalie:**

_Who run this motha? _(**Valerie and Jasmine: **_Crew!) [x4]_

**Valerie with Jasmine:**

_Who run the school? _(**Natalie: **_Crew!) [x4]_

**Natalie, Jasmine, and Valerie:**

_Who are we? What we run? The school _(**Valerie: **_Who run this motha, yeah)_

_Who are we? What we run? The school _(**Jasmine: **_Who run this motha, yeah_)

_Who are we? What do we run? We run the school! _(**Natalie:** _Who run this motha, yeah_)

_Who are we? What we run? We run the school_

_Who run the school? Crew!_

(After the performance is over "the Crew" leaves, Camille and Max just look confused as to what just happened.)

**Max**: Whatever you did to get those three on your bad side, you best be on your toes from now on Blondie.

(Camille and Max start walking down the hall that "the Crew" entered from.)

**Camille**: I know, I thought I just had to worry about Natalie, but now those two are pissed. This is not looking good.

**Max**: So where you from anyways?

**Camille**: I'm originally from Chicago, Illinois. A few states over, but it's still a dramatic change.

(Adam, a tall skinny, brown haired boy, sees Camille and Max walking by and decides to join them.)

**Adam**: Why'd you move?

**Camille**: Oh Adam, you startled me.

**Adam**: My bad, why did you move?

**Camille**: My mom's job promoted her and they needed her here in Lima.

**Adam**: Oh that's awesome for your mom, but for you it must be a pain.

**Camille**: Yeah, I know. My mom knows how much I hated moving.

**Adam**: Well, you can add me and Max to your list of friends.

**Max**: Boy, I never said I would be friends.

**Adam**: Oh, I just assumed—

**Max** (_laughing_): Hahaha, I'm just playing with you. Camille, you just got yoself two friends in five minutes.

**Camille**: Thanks guys.

**Adam**: And don't forget about Tyler too. That's three.

**Camille**: Tyler and I aren't exactly friends at the moment; long story and I really don't want to get into it.

**Adam**: Oh, well I know just the person to fill that slot.

**Camille**: Who?

**Adam**: My boyfriend, Jeff. He's in New Directions too, but you probably haven't noticed him since he's rather shy.

(Jeff, average height, rather sweet looking kid, with brown hair, and a really cute smile that makes him look rather young, is drinking water from the fountain when Adam walks up to him.)

**Adam**: Hey Jeff, meet Camille.

**Jeff**: Hey, I heard your audition; I thought it was amazing.

**Camille**: Thank you, (_trying to remember him_) and yours was good too.

**Jeff** (_smiles_): Thanks.  
**Adam**: Well, look at that you now have three friends.

**Camille**: Great. [**VO: **_Three friends, three enemies, maybe four._]Who's hungry?

(They walk off and the scene switches to the girl's locker room.)

**Shirley** (_putting up sign up sheets in the locker room_): [**VO: **_This is so typical; I'm always the one who has to go around and find people to join a club. I know I wasn't told to do this, but there is way too much hot dogs in New Directions; we need some more tacos. Well hopefully there will be girls in here that would like to join New Directions and not The Troubletones._]

(Faint singing heard coming from the showers. A short Pilipino girl is singing Maroon 5's _Sunday Morning_ while showering after her gym class.)

**Girl:**

_Sunday morning, rain is falling_

_Steal some covers, share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness, she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

(She gets out of the shower, puts her towel on, and stops singing.)

**Shirley** (_smiling_): Hey it's Joy right.

**Joy** (_a little annoyed and confused_): Yeah, what can I do for you?

**Shirley**: I'm Shirley and I over heard you sing _Sunday Morning_ and I thought it was great.

**Joy** (_steamed, that someone heard her sing and watch her shower_): What do you want?

**Shirley**: I was wondering if you wanted to join New Directions. We are still looking for more people. We have about six members and we need twelve to even compete and we can definitely win with you. Plus we need more girls. We got this new girl, Aria and she's all right, but not as good as you.

(Flashback to Aria singing _Every time You Lie_ by Demi Lovato.)

**Aria**:

_You told me on a Sunday_

_That it wasn't gonna work_

_I tried to cry myself to sleep_

'_Cause it was supposed to hurt_

_We sat next to the fire_

_As the flame was burning out_

_I knew what you were thinking_

_Before you'd say it aloud_

(Shirley and Joy are talking in the locker room)

_Don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking_

_You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars_

_You still love her I can see it in your eyes_

(Camille is trying to apologize to Tyler in the cafeteria while the song is playing.)

_The truth is all that I can hear_

_Every time you lie_

(Back in the locker room)

**Joy**: Let me think about it.

**Shirley**: Ok, just letting you know, this Friday at the Pep Assembly, we're doing a number so make sure you come by before then.

**Joy**: We'll see.

(Shirley leaves somewhat satisfied that there might be a potential girl interested in joining New Directions.)

* * *

(In the auditorium the Troubletones are rehearsing for a song they will perform at the Pep Assembly.)

**Coach Roz** (_yelling into her bullhorn_): Common gurls! Be sharper! Smile! This ain't that hard! Think of how much your boy will love you when he sees you doing these moves! You two! Why are you stopping?! Who told you to stop?!

(Everyone stares at Zoe and Sasha, who seem to be having trouble with the dance so they stopped moving.)

**Zoe**: Sorry, this routine is really hard.

**Roz**: I don't care if it's hard, if ya wanted something easy then why didn't you audition for the New Directions?

**Sasha**: We're sorry, it wont happen again. But do you think we can add some (_awkwardly saying_) vanilla to this? (_Coach Roz becomes frustrated while everyone else looks in bewilderment_.)

**Roz**: No one else seems to be having problems.

**Morgan** (_a sophomore and one of the few African Americans in the club, without thinking_): That's because there are more blacks than whites in here.

**Roz**: OH MAH GOD-

**Sasha** (_trying to end the conversation_): I have no problem with all this chocolate, but for some of us (_motions towards Zoe who is also having trouble_), we can't do all these black moves.

[**VO: **_Shit did I really just that?_]

**Roz**: OH, HELL TO THA NAH, you did not just say that. You calling me ghetto or something? I can be ghetto if you wantz me to be ghetto, huh do you wantz that?

**Sasha**: No Coach Roz. That's not what I meant.

**Roz**: Good, cuz I moved out of the ghetto a long time (_emphasizing every syllable_) a-ga-oh. And there is barely any black girls in this club so my moves aren't chocolate, they are just a little too much for you're broke ass white moves, and you call yoself a Cheerio. If there were more black girls than I would love to add some more buh-lack moves.

**Zoe**: Excuse her; she sometimes talks before she thinks.

**Coach Roz**: Next time, either you Vanillas call me out on my Chocolate, your gonna regret it. Now from the top! Keep it up, I'll be right back.

(Coach Roz steps out for a bit.)

In the Hallway, two siblings, Skylar and Trisha DeMarko are running in the halls while Trisha is staring at a text from Aria.)

**Trisha: **Can you hurry up, Aria said that auditions are over but if we are good enough we might be able to join.

**Skylar: **I know I heard you the first time. You know I would have already been in New Directions if you didn't come back from that summer camp so late.

**Trisha:** I know, but this is the only thing that Aria, you, and I will do together in high school. And mom said you would do something with me during high school and last you stayed on football.

**Skylar:** I know, and I already agreed on joining glee, no need to bring in mom. Gosh you sound more obnoxious than I do.

**Trisha:** That's where I get it. (_Smiles_) Oh good, we're here.

(They run into Mr. Schue before he walks into the choir room with Joy.)

**Shirley** (_interrupts, excitedly_): Everyone this is Joy.

**Joy**: Hello.

**Shirley**: Yay!

**Schue:** Uh, she has decided to join New Directions and we also have our very own Safety, Skylar DeMarko and his sister Trisha DeMarko. So, if you don't mind taking a seat we still have a lot of work to do before tomorrow.

**Trisha:** You're not going to have us audition?

**Schue:** Normally I would, but we only have so much time before the Pep Assembly and we have to teach you the song, harmonies, and dance so you won't just stand there looking confused. All right, everyone up.

(They all get up and go through the whole song slowly to teach Skylar, Joy, and Trisha the moves and lyrics.)

(In the auditorium)

**Roz:** Ok, so we're going to have to alter some of the movements as we have two new members, one is a Cheerio and the other is the coach's sidekick. Everyone this is Megan Smith and Ally Francisco.

**Natalie (**_sarcastic_**):** Great another peppy member. (_To Melanie_) Looks like you might have some competition.

**Roz:** Now I don't know how to teach a paraplegic but get in there and try your best with this poppin' number.

(They begin the dance and Roz closes eyes and tries not to look as she can hear how much they are messing up. Back in the choir room.)

**Jeff**: So Mr. Schue, have you picked out this year's musical?

**Schue**: Not yet Jeff but I will let you guys know what is going on by Monday, all right?

**Lilly**: Is there something you are not telling us about Mr. Schue?

**Schue**: Like I said, come Monday you guys will know what is going on. For now I will leave it at this: this Friday there will be a competition between The Troubletones and us. And lets not forget to cheer on Camille for her first Pep Assembly as a Cheerio.

(Mr. Schue leaves as quick as he can while Camille rushes out feeling embarrassed while the confused members slowly start to get up and leave while pondering on what Mr. Schue could be talking about with the exception of Mark and Tyler.)

**Tyler**: Hey Mark I was wondering if you could help me with something.

**Mark**: Sure, what do you need?

**Tyler**: Well for starters I never did say thank you.

**Mark:** For what?

**Tyler: **For taking the blame, that was very generous of you.

**Mark:** Well you would have done the same for me.

**Tyler:** True. And secondly, I wanted to say congratulations on being quarterback, I know I was a little upset but we've been friends for the past two years and have really been there for me especially with my parents divorce, and you are more than my best friend, you are like a brother to me.

**Mark**: 'Tis true. Go on.

**Tyler**: Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a Bro's Night this weekend, like we used to.

**Mark**: That's all you wanted? And I thought it was something more important.

**Tyler**: I'm not finished.

**Mark**: Oh.

**Tyler**: I need advice but I would rather we talk somewhere with better privacy.

**Mark**: Ok, well then I guess we'll have hang out this weekend.

**Tyler**: Great. There's one more thing.

**Mark**: What?

**Tyler**: Do you think you could help me with the number for Friday?

**Mark**: You're asking me? I'm just about as talented as you.

**Tyler:** I would have to say better than me.

**Mark:** Yeah you're right, I am. (_They both laugh._) Sure thing, once I'm gone someone will have to take my place, why not you.

**Tyler**: Awesome, can we start now?

**Mark**: Sure.

(Mark and Tyler go by the piano and Mark plays some scales while Tyler tries to imitate them with his voice.)

* * *

(At the Pep Assembly, kids are throwing paper airplanes around the gym and most are playing on their cell phones or iPads. Principal Figgins walks up to the microphone stand to settle down the crowd.)

**Figgins**: Settle down children, settle down. Now before we begin this Welcome Back Assembly I would first like to say that unfortunately this will be my last year as principal (_some students yell in excitement while some teachers look a little worried_). Settle down children.

(Behind the curtain the Troubletones are waiting anxiously for before going on stage. Roz gives them some tips.)

**Figgins and Roz**: Now-

**Roz**: I want you girls, to give it all ya got. I know we aint going last but when you go out there you better make sure those New Directions cry. If any_one_ of you messes up I will call you out in front of everyone until you cry. Now, I want to see that fierceness that The Troubletones are known for.

(Out front.)

**Figgins**: So without further ado let's welcome our Cheerios.

(The Cheerios perform. The crowd loves it and wants more.)

(Everyone is cheering for this outstanding performance.)

**Figgins**: And now it's time for the competition to begin. First up, fresh off their 1st place victory at the Nationals, let's welcome out to the stage, the wonderful, the incredibly talented, Troubletones.

(The lights go out and everyone is on their feet excited and cheering them on. The lights begin to flicker on with the tune of _Jumpin, Jumpin_ by Destiny's Child revealing the Troubletones' eleven members all wearing black leather pants with white pumps and a white leather crop top.)

**Troubletones:**

_Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers_

_And they pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl_

_With her friends_

_'Cause it's 11:30, and the club is_

_Jumpin', jumpin' _

**Melanie:**

_Last weekend you stayed at home_

_Alone and lonely_

_Couldn't find your man _

_He was chillin' with his homies_

**Natalie:**

_This weekend you goin' out _

_If he try to stop you, you goin' off_

_You got cha hair done and your nails done too_

**Zoe:**

_And your outfit and you're in your shoes_

_You parlaying at the hottest spot tonight_

**Zoe with Megan:**

_You're gonna find the brothas_

_Rollin in the Lexus, trucks, and Hummers _

(Figgins and the rest of McKinley are moving to the music; some students shout in excitement and wolf whistle.)

**Troubletones:**

_So you say you've got a girl?_

_Yes, do you got a man?_

_But the party ain't gon' stop _

_So lets make it hot, hot!_

**Ally:**

_Ladies leave your man at home _(**Jasmine: **_Home_)

_The club is full of ballers_

_And they pockets full grown _(**Melanie: **_Grown_)

_And all you fellas leave your girl_

_With her friends _(**Jasmine and Melanie: **_Friends oh, yeah_)

_'Cause it's 11:30, and the club is_

_Jumpin', jumpin' _

**(Sue**: Oh, no, it's another sex riot. Normally it's your pathetic club up there, but now this. Kids don't need to see that.)

**Troubletones:**

_So you say you've got a girl?_

_Yes, do you got a man?_

_But the party ain't gon' stop _

_So lets make it hot, hot! _

**(Shue**: Sue leave it, it's fine.)

**Samantha and Melanie:**

_Sexy women do your dance _

_Fly ladies work your man_

_All them fellas in the club _

_Who can get down now?_

(Figgins seems to be really enjoying this performance while Sue and Will are exchanging looks of discontent.)

**Jasmine and Natalie:**

_Bounce with me, bounce, bounce_

_Bounce, papis work_

(**Morgan:**_ Shake, baby, shake, shake, shake, work it, work it_

_Twist, baby, twist, twist, twist)_

_You better dip that thang _

**Sasha and Valerie:**

_Sexy women do your dance _

_Fly ladies work your man_

_All them fellas in the club _

_Who can get down now?_

**Troubletones:**

_Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers_

_And they pockets full grown _(**Melanie: **_Grown_)

_And all you fellas leave your girl _(**Jasmine: **_Girl_)

_With her friends_

_'Cause it's 11:30, and the club is_

_Jumpin', jumpin' _

_Ladies leave your man at home _(**Jasmine: **_Leave your man ladies_)

_The club is full of ballers _(**Melanie: **_Ballers, ballers_)

_And they pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl _(**Melanie and Jasmine: **_Fellas, fellas_)

_With her friends_

_'Cause it's 11:30, and the club is_

_Jumpin', jumpin' _

(Everyone gives The Troubletones a standing ovation and screams at their amazing performance. A flabbergasted Will runs backstage to talk to his kids to try to bring up their energy. Behind the curtain, the New Directions are freaking out.)

**Joy**: Wow, they were really good.

**Brady**: I just can't believe that Mr. Shue didn't even give me a solo for this song. I can out perform every one of you.

**Jeff**: I don't think we should go on.

**Shirley**: Yeah, there is no way we can top that.

**Adam**: Agreed, let's get out of here. Before—

(They turn around and Mr. Schue is standing right there while Sue is behind him.)

**Schue**: Where do you think you guys are going?

**Mark**: Sorry Mr. Schue but we can't follow them.

**Schue**: Yes, you can and you will. They were great like always, but they lacked passion. You guys kill this number _every_ time you perform it. Now go on out there and show them what glee is all about.

**Harry**: Mr. Schue is right you guys.

**Lilly**: We can do it if we believe in ourselves.

**Camille**: Thanks Mr. Schue.

(They start to leave when Sue stops them.)

**Sue**: All right, sloppy babies if you don't show up the Crunk Club then I will personally make Booty Camp ten times harder.

**Figgins** (_taps on the mic to control the students_): That's enough, quiet, quiet. And now give it up the New Directions performing an old song, by the great Billy Idol.

**Mr. Shue**: Uh, it's Billy Joel.

(The lights go out again then only the guys are lighted, then the girls. _For The Longest Time_ by Billy Joel starts to play. Guys are wearing casual clothes with a vest, shirt, and jeans while the girls are wearing dresses made for a day in the park.)

**New Directions:**

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

**ND boys:**

_For the longest_

**ND girls:**

_For the longest time _

**New Directions:**

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

**ND boys:**

_For the longest_

**ND girls:**

_For the longest _

**Harry:**

_If you said goodbye to me tonight _

_There would still be music left to write _

**Camille:**

_What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you _

_That hasn't happened_ (**with ND:** _for the longest time_)

**Tyler:**

_Once I thought my innocence was gone _(**Mark:** _Oh, oh, oh_)

_Now I know that happiness goes on _

(Some of the Troubletones seem to enjoy this performance while some students are confused as to what is going on.)

**Shirley:**

_That's when you found me, when you put your arms around me _

_I haven't been there _(**ND** _for the longest time_)

**New Directions:**

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

**ND boys:**

_For the longest_

**ND girls:**

_For the longest _

**Max:**

_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall _

_And the greatest miracle of all _

**Joy:**

_Is how I need you, and how you needed me too _

_That hasn't happened_ (**with ND:** _In the longest time_)

**Adam:**

_Maybe this won't last very long _

_But you feel so right _

_And I could be wrong _

**Trisha:**

_Took my chances_

_I forgot how nice romance is_

_I haven't been there _(**with ND: **_For the longest time_)

**New Directions:**

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

**ND boys:**

_For the longest_

**ND girls:**

_For the longest time _

**New Directions:**

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest_

**ND harmonizing: **

_Time _

(Some people stand others stay sitting down, but they are all clapping. Mr. Shue looks a little worried but he is proud of the New Directions for doing a great job.

* * *

(In the Teacher's Lounge after the Pep Assembly, Will, Coach Roz, and Sue discuss the performances.)

**Roz**: Looks like I won this time Mr. Schue.

**Schue**: Oh, please Roz, it's just Invitationals, it's not a real competition.

**Sue**: You guys bicker like an old married couple.

**Roz**: And what does that make the two of you?

**Sue**: Oh please, we never bicker.

**Schue**: Uh Sue what are you talking?

**Sue**: Will I'm trying to move on with the past.

**Schue**: But you just told Coach Roz that we—

**Roz**: See I knew you two were the old couple: Will is the young stud and you Sue are the Old Maid.

**Sue**: Oh please, everyone bickers with Will.

**Schue**: Ok, let's move on. You guys were great and I hope you are excited about Invitationals.

**Roz**: I'm glad we agree on something Mr. Schue; my team was amazing.

**Schue**: Uh aren't you gonna say something about us?

**Roz**: It didn't cross my mind.

(The conversation moves to talking about the fall production. Coach Bieste joins in.)

**Schue**: Ok, so we're not gonna get anywhere with that so let's talk about the Fall Production.

**Bieste**: Any ideas?

**Schue**: I've got it! We need to secure the rights to _Grease_ and fast.

**Roz**: Oh, hell no Mr. Schue! We are not doing a play about a bunch of white people.

**Schue**: But it's timeless and they are in high school and that's where we are.

**Sue**: I agree with Bertha on this, _Grease_ is too outdated to do, plus that Olivia Newton-John sickens me.

**Roz**: What we need to do is a play that has black roles for my girls to be apart of.

**Schue**: What do you suggest?

**Roz**: _The Wiz_. Everyone does _Wicked_ or _The Wizard of Oz_, but no one does _The Wiz_ or _Memphis_ it's a little underrated if you ask me

**Schue**: Are you planning on letting any of my kids audition?

**Roz**: Well we do need guys and you always attract short people so they're perfect for the cute, little munchkins and there are plenty of white folk in _Memphis_, you know the background characters that no one really cares about.

**Sue**: This is pointless. We all want different things, I for one would want to see your kids do some play that ends up getting rid of both Glee Clubs all together, like that one movie about kids killing each other. What was it? _Hungry Royale_?_ Battling Hunger_?

**Schue**: Uh Sue I think you mean _Hunger Games_.

**Sue**: Oh that's it Will, _Battle Royale_.

**Schue**: Sue, we're not doing any of those.

**Sue**: Oh common Will, live a little.

**Schue**: How about _Rent_?

**Roz**: You think my girls will want to dress up as a guy to play the only black role.

**Schue**: There are actually about four: two boys and two girls.

**Roz**: Next. We need a musical that is not for old people but something for the kids to relate to.

**Schue**: I know what you mean, last week I overheard my kids talking about _Fame_ and they were saying how overrated it is. It's about high school kids wanting to get into the New York School For Dramatic Arts.

(Flashback to a conversation between Shirley, Skylar, and Adam.)

**Shirley**: Ugh, if I see any more productions of _Fame_ I swear I will kill someone.

**Skylar**: I agree, last night my mom rented the movie On Demand and literally played it over and over again that if you asked me to perform it, I could.

**Adam**: That's nothing, _Fame_ is Jeff's favorite movie and every time it's in town or it's revived, his mom takes us both to watch it. Talk about a snooze fest.

**Mark**: That sucks man.

**Adam**: Tell me about it.

(Back in the Teacher's Lounge all three of them think about play they should do)

[**Bieste VO**: _What we need is a play that will attract them_]

[**Roz VO**: _What we need is a black play_]

**[Schue VO**: _A play that appeals to what the kids are going through_.]

**[Sue VO**: _A play that will end the New Directions and the Troubletones_.]

(Just then a gust of wind blows through the windows, which brings in a playbill that shows two familiar faces on it, with two red words written over the picture.)

**Roz, Bieste, Schue, and Sue**: _Spring Awakening_.

**Schue**: It's perfect. How come I didn't think of it?

**Roz**: High schoolers discovering the inner and outer tumult of sexuality it's perfect; even I enjoy it.

**Schue:** Plus, we haven't done anything like this since _Rocky Horror_ and with Figgins leaving he wont care.

(Bell rings. They get up to leave)

**Schue**: So Monday we shall tell them both news.

**Roz**: You got it. But we're gonna change the skin on some of those girls so my girls have a chance of getting a role.

They all leave and a close up shot of the playbill shows Rachel Berry as Wendla Bergman and Jesse St. James as Melchior Gabor. February 1, 2016 to April 6, 2016.

-the end


End file.
